galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Shaplay
Alien Shaplay appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultra Seven. Alien Shaplay (シャプレー星人 Shapurē Seijin) was an fly like alien wearing medieval japanese clothing originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultra Seven. Alien Shaplay appeared in episode 20. Disguising himself as an assistant to a seismologist, Alien Shaplay and his monster, Giradorus were on a mission to retrieve Ultonium a stone that made up the core of the earth. While Giradorus was searching for the Ultonium underground, he was causing strange seismic activity in a mountain range, prompting the Ultra Garrison to go investigate. During the investigation, the Ultra Garrison looked at pink stone that 2 girls found during the earthquake. After showing them to the seismologist and his assistant, the seismologist explained that the stone was Ultonium and if to much of it was taken out of the earth, Earth would destroy itself. Alien Shaplay, still in his disguise, nearly got away with stealing the rubies by fooling Anne that the seismologist was a alien, until he had dropped an important device the seismologist was looking for. While some of the Ultra Garrison members were underground, Alien Shaplay turned into his true form after retrieving the device, revealing it to be his transformation device. Before he started attacking the Ultra Garrison, he claimed that the seismologist was an alien himself, but the Ultra Garrison members on the surface did not believe him and shot him dead. However, before dying, Alien Shaplay called out to his monster Giradorus to finish off the Ultra Garrison before bursting into flames. Alien Shaplay reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In the film, a Reionics Alien Shaplay was sent by Ultraman Belial (along with a select few monsters that belonged to Belial) to keep anyone from reaching the Plasma Spark Tower where Ultraman Taro was protecting the last trace of energy to keep the planet alive. Appearing with Belial's batch of monsters, (Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora) Shaplay confronted Rei and Mirai on the now abandoned and frozen Land of Light and fought Mirai, eventually damaging his Mebium Brace. A short time into their battle, Rei and Mirai were saved by Dan Moroboshi, who sent his capsule monsters to battle Belial's monsters, and Shin Hayata, who incapacitated Shaplay by blasting him into a wall of ice that collapsed on him. After the four heroes united and reached the Plasma Spark Tower, they were confronted by Alien Shaplay again, who summoned his Black King to attack them. Rei sends his Gomora to battle Black King while the three Ultras search the Spark Tower. They are ambushed by Alien Shaplay once inside, but Alien Shaplay is defeated after being shot many times by Hayata and then plunging to his death off a cliff. Alien Shaplay reappeared in Ultraman X. Alien Shaplay appeared along with Alien Magma as mercenaries hired by Gina Spectre who swear their allegiance to as they join Gina in witnessing the arrival of her brother Mold from another dimension. Shaplay was soon tasked along with Magma to guard Ultraman Victory's host Shou as he was soon tied up and mouth guarded by Mold. While happily stating that they would take over the universe with the Guar Army, Shou escapes and uses his Victorian abilities to knock down the aliens. While looking for Shou, they came across Arisa and Asuna, fought them and won, while Mold fought Ultraman X. Magma then turned giant and left the women with Shaplay to deal with. After Mold, along with a giant Alien Magma, got hit by a EX Red King bullet fired from Shou's Victory Lancer, the Guar Army retreated and Shaplay, along with Magma, were whipped and scolded by Gina until Mold told her it will be time to meet the Guar Army. Shaplay, along with Magma, Gina, and Mold, stood by to watch the Guar Army gather to Earth until Xio interfered and X and Victory arrived for a rematch as Shaplay and Gina fought Xio and Arisa. However, after Alien Magma was defeated by Victory and Ultraman Ginga showed up and turned the fight against Mold Spectre, Shaplay along with Gina retreated. Shaplay volunteered to find more soldiers for the Guar Army by contacting Alien Markind and he offered Mecha Gomora's Spark Doll and a Spark Doll detector for a price but Shaplay refused and shot him to death. They soon let Mecha Gomora loose near a factory and ambushed Hikaru and Shou before they can transform to stop him. Shaplay finally met his end after he defended Gina from a King Joe charged bullet and got destroyed in the process. Alien Shaplay reappeared in this series named Katarohi (カタロヒ Katarohi), along with Bemular. From the outer space, Katarohi plans to turn Earth and humans into living farm through distributions of Slimtonium. He did so by disguising himself as a street jewel monger Takahiro (タカヒロ) and sold the smaller crystals to women, among them being Ittetsu Shibukawa's daughter. When Shibukawa caught wind of his plots, Takahiro was forced to unveil his disguise and harnessed the energy to Bemular (Empowered). As Bemular battled Orb, who had risen to fight the creature, Katarohi proceeded to battle Ittetsu. The alien fiercely toyed with him, using the crystal to control Bemular while countering Ittetsu's every move. Eventually, while both Shibukawa and Orb were down, the two who rose up to defeat their opponents, with Orb transforming into his Origin form and disabling Bemular's signature attack, and Ittetsu using his martial art skills to put Shaplay in a choke hold, effectively making the villain beg for him to let go. Orb proceeded to finish Bemular off with the Orb Flame Calibur, while Shibukawa fired his pistol at a set of oil barrels, both finishers caused an explosion that defeated the villainous duo of Shaplay and Bemular. That night, defeated, Katarohi wandered the grounds he had fought upon. He stumbled across a newly clothed Jugglus Juggler, donning a snake heart theme. As a blood moon rose, Juggler struck Shaplay down, killing him once and for all. Though not appeared, the Alien Shaplay race was mentioned by RE.M.. Wanting to experience Leito Igaguri's life as a salaryman, RE.M. provided Riku Asakura with the Shaplay Metal badge that allows him to disguise as Leito. This badge as well extends to Pega's influence, allowing both people to pose as Leito when needed with the latter capable of entirely shrouding his appearance in public. After a day working as a salaryman, Riku still doubted the badge given by RE.M., although she is obligated to every orders that Riku provided. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Alien Shaplay can disguise himself as a human. He transforms into his true form via a transformation badge made from Shaplay Metal (シャプレーメタル Shapurē Metaru). * Pistol: Alien Shaplay is equipped with a pistol with explosive properties. * Illusions: Alien Shaplay can alter a human's perception. He used this to make Ann believe a human professor's shadow was that of an alien. He explained this to be a simple trick of telepathy. * Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Shaplay could make impressive jumps, while these were no where as high as an Ultra at human form, they were still beyond human abilities. * Acid Spit: Alien Shaplay can spit out corrosive slime that can damage Mirai/Mebius' Mebium Brace. * Battle Nizer: Alien Shaplay has a Battle Nizer like Reimon's. He used this to summon his Black King. * Slimtonium (ヤセルトニウム Yaserutoniumu): Shaplay Katarohi possesses a power stone. It functions by absorbing the life forces of women who possess smaller Slimtoniums and gather them in his main Slimtonium This has the ability to empower beings, namely Bemular. * Acceleration: Shaplay is capable of moving at a blinding speed and possess great reflexes. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe